


Ask him out

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [24]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 这是一个Solo对Chris一见钟情，约了人家出去100次并被拒绝了100次的悲剧故事。





	1. Chapter 1

公寓的门锁被人从外面打开时，Chris很谨慎地在厨房里站了起来，他扭开水龙头又关上，只为了弄出声响提醒那个后来者自己的存在。他也隐隐约约地猜到了会是什么人，三天前合租公寓的Justine和Gaby都已经分别离开了，那么来的人只会是他意料之中——最麻烦的——那个。

果然，几秒之后，一颗黑发脑袋就从厨房门口探了出来，还有那个一下子提高了的愉快语调，“哦嘿，Chris，我还以为没人在呢，你大概也知道Gaby出城去了，她忘了把电脑带上，然后电脑里还有一篇马上要交的设计稿，我必须得从这里发给她不然她的老板就要抓狂了。反正我今晚也没有约会，我就义不容辞地来啦。”

他笑眯眯地斜倚在门口，也那么刚好就堵住了Chris的退路，逼他不得不面对他，“那么，你今晚上过得怎么样？”

换成任何人和Chris狭路相逢，都只会看他一眼就乖乖闪边去了，只有Napoleon Solo，不知道到底是出自什么心理，永远都假装看不懂他的脸色，非要喋喋不休恨不得把前情后事全部给他交待上一遍，最后还要逼Chris不得不和他寒暄几句才会放他走。

Chris高中就能建模计算行星轨道问题，但他还是无法理解Napoleon Solo。因为无论数学还是行星都有其一定的规律可循，但Solo其人其行都毫无规律可循，非要说他身上的可预测性，大概就是——

终于逼着Chris和他聊了几句，甚至Chris还不得不回答了自己这个周末都有什么计划（也就是没有计划）之后，Solo才满意地晃出去，找到Gaby的笔记本开始做事。他站在客厅里漫不经心地点击着鼠标，又抬头看了Chris一眼，然后嘴角忽然一个上扬，对着Chris露出了一个过于灿烂的笑容。

来了，Chris默默地想。

“嘿，既然我们都没什么事，我忽然想起我还有两张周末球赛的票，”Solo说，持续对他发送光芒闪耀得刺眼的笑容。“想一起去吗？”

从他们认识之后，每一次，Solo和他的对话总会忽然抛出类似的问题，事到如今，Chris心里已经一点波动都没有了。

“我不看球赛。”他照例这么答道，然后收拾起自己的东西（他今天是过来帮Justine拿一个抵达得太迟的邮件），打算离开，在他开门出去时又听见Solo在他身后大声说着再见，“我来的路上听见出租车广播里说今夜会有暴风雪，如果你也要开车的话路上小心。”

门关上了，也把那个声音关在身后，Chris走到电梯里，才掏出手机给Justine发短信，告诉她拿到邮件了。

他没去看他朋友的回复，电梯壁上反射出他自己稍稍扭曲变形的倒影，还有一双略显迷惘的眼睛。有时候，Chris会忍不住想，如果他真的在Solo有口无心地抛出那些邀约时答应了一次会怎么样。Solo是会支支吾吾地搪塞他，或干脆就只是大笑说这只是开个玩笑而已。

从他对Solo的了解，后者更有可能。

这也是为什么Chris永远都会说不，也永远不会把那些邀约当真，因为他就算再不明白Solo其人的行为逻辑，但至少有一点他非常明白：Solo的那些邀约，从来都是有口无心的，对任何人都一样。

一切都始于一年前，Justine父亲的研究机构因为原来的租约到期而搬来附近的城市，Chris曾因那里而获益良多，如今仍然和他们保持着联系。也是这个变化，让Justine鼓起勇气，想要尝试着离开研究所生活。她很快找到了一间位置和设施都非常完美的公寓，还有了一个室友。Gaby Teller，自称是自由职业设计师，个子娇小，为人爽快，丝毫不在意Justine的多动症还有她必须要通过电脑才能和人交流。

“她只用了一分钟就让我的电脑起死回生，”Gaby说，“你知道在那台电脑上都有我多少心血吗，她简直就是我的再生父母。”

也是在她们的公寓里，Chris第一次见到了Solo，一开始Chris还以为他是Gaby的男朋友，他抱着一大捧花款款走进来，拥住Gaby贴面吻，Gaby把花接过去，他一转身就看见了站在一边的Chris，微诧异地眨了眨眼睛。

因为整个上午都在帮忙腾挪家具，Chris脱掉了他的西服外套，衬衫也卷到了手肘处，露出了比一般办公室白领要健壮得多的上臂。他们沉默地对望了片刻， Solo露出一个不太确定的微笑。

一开始并没有什么奇怪的地方，他们就像任何两个刚认识的陌生人那样寒暄了几句，Chris努力让自己不要太生硬，或太不耐烦，但他还是渐渐被Solo那没完没了的谈话给弄得有点焦虑起来，就在这个时候，他忽然听见Solo说：“我刚刚经过时发现附近有一家很不错的咖啡馆，你想待会一起喝杯咖啡吗？”

Chris缓慢地反应了两秒，确定自己没听错对方刚才说的话，这个刚认识五分钟的男人确实是在开口约他去喝咖啡，但为什么？

Chris是如此迷惘，以至于他脸上半点都没显露出来，只是用自己最平淡的语气答道：“我不喝咖啡。”他抛下这句话就走了。

他回去后在电脑上和Justine交流下一步的“工作”时，Justine也偶尔谈到她的室友，还有新的生活。“有人约我出去。”她忽然这么说。

Chris的脑子里忽然莫名其妙地跳出了Solo的脸。 “谁？”

“Gaby的朋友，他人很亲切。”Justine说，“他认为附近的咖啡馆很不错，但我不喝咖啡。后来他就和Gaby走了。”

似乎是过于亲切了，Chris这么想，他从来搞不清楚普通人究竟是怎么想的。大概在普通人的世界里，邀请一个刚认识五分钟的人去自己心仪的咖啡馆也是一件很平常的事？

Chris不认为自己会再次遇见Solo。但下周，当Chris开车到办公室上班时，远远地就看见那个男人满脸悠然地站在门前。

一瞬间Chris脖子后寒毛直竖，潜意识里提醒他危险，如果Solo在跟踪他或打探他的事——

“嗨，Chris，”Solo无比灿烂地朝他招手，Chris瞬间能计算出数十种怎么把他制服拷打逼问的天才大脑就在这个笑容前生生卡住了，他不记得他们什么时候就有了直呼姓名的交情，“真巧啊，我刚好到附近办事，想起来Justine说过你的办公室似乎在这附近，然后你就出现了。”

就算Chris比现在更蠢一倍，他也知道这是个谎言。但Solo就那么眼也不眨地说下去，“我是说，既然已经遇见了，我们何不一起共进午餐呢？上次我们还没聊完呢。”

他满怀希望地看着Chris，Chris也全然迷惘地看着他。他不记得上次Solo跟他说了什么有意义的事。

“我已经带了午餐。”他回答，推开办公室的门走进去，没回头。

这次“偶遇”也让Chris警惕起来，他花了一点时间追查Solo的背景，想弄清楚他那些有意无意的试探和跟踪到底是为了目的。结果他很失望（也大惑不解地）发现，Napoleon Solo的背景相当干净，没有犯罪记录，也和Chris之前的客户和敌人都没有关系。他那个艺术品鉴定的工作倒是有点可疑，Justine在黑市上发现了和他有关的一些传闻，不过往下就没有了。就算他还在活动，也一定更谨慎了。

总而言之，这个人不存在什么危险性，但Chris还是在隐藏自己的行迹方面更小心了些，并把房车又换了一个更安全的地方。

之后Chris接下了一个在华盛顿的工作，意外地在那里的一家酒店大堂里又再见到Solo。不过这一次Solo并没有发现他，Chris很合理地把主要原因归结为他的全副心思都放在了对面那个迷人的女子身上。Solo微微俯身，靠在她肩膀上低语。他嘴角上挂着一个势在必得的笑容，把一张名片滑进了那女子的手里。

“我十二点之后总是有空的。”Chris读到他的唇语这么说。

就算再不通人情如Chris，也能明白这种午夜之后的约会是什么意思。

也就在那一刻，Chris恍然明白了Solo的邀约究竟是什么样的性质：他根本没有目的性，他只是习惯性地对任何人都抛出那么一个信号，连他自己都不会当真。反而是认真地要解开这个谜团的Chris才是白白浪费了时间。

下一次Chris再在Justine的公寓和Solo遇见时发生的事就更是验证了他得出的这一结论。

本来正在客厅里俯身和Gaby轻声谈笑着的Solo看见他进来就立即站直了。十分钟之后，Chris从Justine的房间出来，一点不意外地又和他在走廊里狭路相逢。Chris不得不花了三分钟听他说着一些完全风牛马不相及关于户外运动还有天气的话题，每一秒都更不耐烦起来。

Solo也发现了他的不耐烦，他无辜地冲Chris眨了眨他那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，然后，再一次，极其突兀地说，“实际上，现在正是观赏秋色最好的时间，你想去附近的公园走一走吗？”

“我下午还有工作。”Chris答道，他侧身从Solo身边挤了出去。

然后，这就成了一个模式，Solo总是会莫名其妙地“巧合”地出现他也刚好去拜访Justine时，又或者在午餐或快下班前出现在他的办公室附近，然后假装惊喜偶遇，对他发出各种莫名其妙的邀请，午餐，晚餐，咖啡，电影，健身，钓鱼，远足，度假，当有一天Solo甚至说到高尔夫时，Chris真的有在考虑换一个新的办公室了。

“我需要一个远距离的工作，”他告诉Justine，“要是能离开几个月更好。”

新工作的地点在罗马，Chris并不特别偏好古建筑或异国风情，但他确实很高兴能够安安静静地坐在海边酒店的阳台上，有那么几秒钟，不要担心着忽然有一个Solo跳出来问他要不要一起去一家新开的餐厅吃饭。

事实证明，他高兴得还是太早了。几个小时后，Chris返回楼上房间，身后有客房服务的推车经过，他对面的房门打开了，有一个熟悉的声音惊讶又迟疑地从他身后响起：

“Chris？”

Chris僵硬着不动，他一定是习惯性幻听了，Solo才不可能——

他还是回头了，Solo的表情和他一样惊悚，这让Chris感觉好了一点。

“你是——哦对，我听Justine说你出国度假了，”那张脸上又假惺惺地笑起来，Chris感觉立即就不好了。也许他现在就应该去找前台退房，马上换一家酒店还来得及。

Solo的笑容弧度稍减些许，Chris心里顿时警铃大作，以为Solo又要开始他那个随时随地的邀约了。但意外地，这一次Solo只是又笑了笑，甚至还有点客套。

“那么，我就不打扰你休息了，晚安。”

门当着Chris的面关上了。Chris瞪了那扇门好久。

这也是上次Chris遇见Solo的情形。不管当时发生了什么事，导致Solo一度偏离了他的常规轨道，今天的再次偶遇则实打实地让Chris清醒过来认识到，Solo还是Solo，根本没有变。

不知怎么的，Chris反而松了口气。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

（前方有一点Solo因为任务需要和其他人逢场作戏的暗示）

公寓的门一关上，Solo脸上的笑容就以光速消失了。

电脑上的即时聊天通讯窗口也弹了出来，Solo点下接受，Gaby告诉他文件已经收到了，又说：“Chris走了？”

Solo扬眉。“你怎么知道他也在？”

“亲爱的，我是个特工，我会在我的房子里装监控，我不在的时候有任何人进入我的公寓我都知道。我肯定你也是一样。”Gaby简直有点恨铁不成钢：“你有没有注意到，每次你碰见他，就开始犯蠢？”

Solo悻悻然想，这一点他再清楚不过了。

“你又约他出去了？”Gaby继续给他伤口上插刀子。“这次你又用了什么蠢借口？”

Solo坚定地拒绝回答，但——“也许我该真正地开口问他要不要出去，就正式出去约会那种，而不是假装只是想约他随便两个人出去打发时间。”

“我早就告诉你那么做了，”Gaby说，“结果你总是在最后一刻就改主意。”

Solo不知该怎么辩解，又或者真相只是，一碰见Christian Wolff其人相关的事，他不单是开始犯蠢，还会患得患失。结果就是陷入了鬼打墙一样的困局：他挖空心思地想要接近Chris，每一次不清不楚的试探都只得到一个冷冰冰的拒绝。

他唯一能安慰自己的是，好歹每一次Chris拒绝的是“和他一起去做某事”，而不是真正地拒绝他本人。

这也是让Solo尤其百思不得其解的地方。换成任何别的人，也早该看出在那些邀约底下Solo的真实意图了，那么答案就只有是或否两种：感兴趣，那他们就约约试试看；不感兴趣，是直男，那就果断干脆地告诉他没有可能。

但Chris并没有这么做，他给出的拒绝总是极其明确地针对Solo的问题：自己带了午餐，没有计划在外用晚餐，不看电影，不喜欢钓鱼……久而久之，Solo就累积下来一大堆关于Chris的生活细节，但对那个真正核心问题的答案还是一无所知：Chris对他到底有什么看法？

Solo这段来的气势汹汹毫无理由还旷日持久全无颓势的一见钟情始于Gaby搬到新公寓，她的室友Justine是一个有点怪的电脑天才，帮忙Gaby拯救了她电脑上的设计稿。没错，虽然她本身是个特工，但就像Solo有自己的小副业，Gaby在拯救世界之余的身份掩护是一个自由职业设计师，她也真的喜欢这份工作。

而就像那句烂俗的口号，你永远不知道盒子里下一块巧克力是什么味道，你也永远不知道你会在你同事新家的厨房里遇见什么人。

Christian Wolff，自由职业会计师，高大英俊，沉默寡言，不喜闲谈、寒暄、客套话等等一切人类社会交际必须的琐碎无用的东西，而且，就那么刚好，从他的面无表情到那有点古怪的毫无起伏的说话方式都不知怎么的就都让Solo莫名为之心跳加快。

Solo在初次见面的五分钟内就情不自禁地开口约他出去了，话出口后连他自己都吓了一跳，然后还没等他想明白，就又已经被人干脆利落地拒绝了。

Chris离开之后，Solo就把目标转向了Justine，因为很显然，想要拿下一个人，先从他亲密的朋友入手总是没错的。他从Justine这里好不容易套出了一些关于Chris的信息，虽然也少得可怜，但对一个特工来说已经足够了。他顺利地找到了Chris的办公室地址，并在下周就找了个借口去和对方发生了一次“偶遇”。

Chris看见他的反应更多是惊吓而非惊喜，这次他的拒绝也更加直接粗暴，Solo看着他头也不回地走进办公室，才稍稍冷静了点，开始想自己是不是哪里搞错了，也许Chris直的不能更直，根本对他不感兴趣？

Gaby那边反馈过来的信息也更令人扑朔迷离，她告诉Solo，据Justine透露，Chris从没有交过女朋友，但他也别高兴得太快，Chris也没交过男朋友，或和任何人出去过。

“我想她的意思应该是，Chris对任何人类都不感兴趣，”Gaby说，“我不知道这算是好事还是坏事，因为照这样推理，他很可能现在都还是没有任何恋爱经验，或性经验。”她挺委婉地补充。

一个三十岁以上的处男，这个句子本该把Solo吓得退避三尺了，但Solo只是想着Chris那面无表情的脸，想着如果让他来教会Chris一切关于身体感官愉悦的事——

Solo当时正在华盛顿接触一个疑似双面间谍，这对他来说算是好事，因为他必须要让自己专注于任务，而不是满脑子关于Chris的十八禁念头。但即使是在和那女人不动声色地你来我往的时候，他还是忍不住想，如果他在挑逗的是Chris，情况又会是怎么样？Chris又会怎么回应他，是会被他逗得满脸通红不知所措，又还是干脆反客为主直接上手？

Solo的任务最终圆满结束，显然他深陷情网不可自拔的表现实在太有说服力了。Solo把这一分记到了Chris头上，就愉快地打道回程了。

但在攻坚Chris的任务上，他的征途还十分漫长，完全看不见未来。Chris对他所有的试探都不为所动，水火不进如铁板一块。甚至连Gaby都同情地表示，也许他是时候认清现实了，Chris大概是真的对他不感兴趣。

Solo也并非那种死缠烂打不知道适时放弃的人，实际上，在Solo已有过所有的关系里，他从来都是更理性抽身更快的那个人。但到了Chris这里，每每Solo想着算了，又总会有点什么事让他重燃希望。

“Chris从来都不会和别人闲聊，但他至少还和我聊天了，这难道不是说明了点什么吗？”他这么说道。

“除了说明你脸皮特别厚特别擅长紧迫逼人让他都躲不开，还能说明什么？”Gaby不客气地说，给了他一个大白眼。“每次你见到他就要约他一次，然后再被拒绝一次，这难道还不足以说明他确实对你没兴趣吗？”

实话永远是最伤人的。Solo摸了摸自己已经千疮百孔的自尊心，表示，好吧，下一次，他再遇见Chris绝对不会再一开口就约他出去了。

幸好接下来他们就到罗马出任务去了，要不然Solo真不知道自己要怎么守住这个保证。

但冥冥中，似乎就是有一股力量想要他一步一步深陷，当Solo打开房门，看见那个他做梦都不会认错的高大背影，确实涌起了一股仿佛命中注定的绝望。

“Chris？”

Chris转回头来看他，哪怕隔了几千公里异国他乡的重逢，都没能让他更多一点表情。Solo想要摸上那张脸，想要抚平他眉间那一点小褶皱，让那双平然如水的琥珀色眼眸只为了自己染上欲望的色彩——

他堪堪收住了心神，警告自己，他还在任务中呢，他们甚至还没完全摸清这一次面对的是什么人，他的一举一动也都可能在对方监控之中，如果他贸贸然把Chris牵扯进来，只会令对方陷入意料之外的危险。

这么一想，Solo就在心底叹了口气，给自己带上客套的面具，和Chris道了晚安就关上了门。

罗马的任务，还有后续的一些行动，Solo至少有一个月没能见到Chris，这也使得Chris再次出现在他面前时，Solo又再次没按捺住自己，再一次犯了蠢。

人生总是有得有失，Solo苦中作乐地想，也许是因为他的生活实在太顺利了，必须在Chris这里吃点瘪来平衡一下。

他合上电脑，打算离开公寓了，就在这时，眼前的灯光忽然闪了几下，然后就全黑了。Solo讶然地看向阳台外，外面原本万家灯火的城市也完全陷入了一片黑暗中。居然停电了。与此同时，他耳朵里听见一声清晰的滴响，门禁系统也因为断电而被设定为自动关闭了。他走到门口试了试，果然门锁从里面打不开了。

Solo顿时有点囧，这种级别的门禁当然关不住他，但眼下没有合适工具他要出去就只能破坏门禁。他打了个电话给Gaby，告诉她发生了什么事。

Gaby那边也囧住了。“糟糕，”她说，“Justine帮我们的门禁做了个升级，如果遭遇断电攻击，就只能从外面打开，或通过虹膜验证重启。”

“……这只是一个公寓，又不是金库，为什么你们要弄得这么复杂？”Solo哭笑不得。“你能远程给我开门吗？Justine呢？她能吗？”

Gaby那边一阵杂音，Solo等着，忽然听见门外又传来了脚步声，然后，咔嚓一声，大门就在他眼前打开了，Chris的轮廓站在门口，Solo眨了眨眼睛，差点怀疑自己是眼花了。

“我到楼下发现停电了，走楼梯上来花了点时间。”Chris说，漆黑里Solo看不清他的脸，但这两句话已经足够让Solo再次爱上他了。“这个门禁系统设定断电后只能从外面打开。你准备走了吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

但在他们走之前，还需要把门禁重新设定好。他们分头在房子里找备用的电源，Solo先找到了，他长出了一口气，立即手动进行切换，Chris在身后想叫住他：“等等——”已经来不及了，Solo眼睁睁地看着眼前的备用电源爆了一小串火花。

“不能直接手动切换。”Chris终于把那句话说完了，他叹了口气，Solo这下也不敢动了，他替他打着手电筒，让Chris查看情况，“烧坏了吗？”半晌他才弱弱地问。

“没有，”Chris说，“但想要再启动还要等它冷却。”

“哦，”Solo松了口气，“那大概要冷却多久？”

“需要一点时间，”Chris朝上看了他一眼，“我留下就可以了，你可以先走。”

Solo当然不走，但他还是假装看了看时间，“没关系，反正我也没有别的地方要急着去。”他对Chris露齿一笑，尽管对方已经低头下去并没有在看他了。“我也留下来吧，以防万一你还需要我做点什么。”

他们俩沉默地等在这个小小的壁橱前，等待着备用电源冷却。在黑暗中人的感官尤其是听觉都变得更敏锐了，Solo能听见Chris平稳的呼吸，他吞了吞口水，想着他应该说点什么来打开话题。

“上次——”

“为什么你会在罗马？”Chris忽然说。

“呃，就是一些，你知道，工作上的事？”Solo期期艾艾地说，又高兴又苦恼，这还是第一次Chris主动对他的事表现出兴趣，偏偏就是Solo根本没法往下聊的话题。

“当时Gaby也在那里。”Chris再次说。

“呃，有些时候我们的工作会出现一些重合，你知道，艺术设计方面的东西。”Solo说，这套说辞他们一早就编好了。“Gaby有时候会替我的客户做一些设计上的工作。”

Chris朝着他的方向转过来，Solo的双眼也渐渐习惯了黑暗，能看得出下方Chris隐约轮廓。Chris正在皱眉。

“酒店入住客人名单里并没有你和她的名字。”Chris说，“你们使用了假名，为什么？”

Solo被他问住了，这一点确实就没办法搪塞解释了，等等，不对，Chris怎么知道的？

“你怎么知道的？”他下意识地反问，忽然背后一阵发冷，他想起来了，Chris第二天就退房离开了，他根本不可能见过Gaby，Gaby也并没有告诉过Justine自己的去向，“你怎么知道Gaby在罗马也住进了同一个酒店？”他追问道。

Chris沉默了更长的时间，Solo更加怀疑了，随即的一个忽然的领悟让他手脚发凉。“你是在追踪我们在做什么吗？”以Justine的能力做到这一点应该不会太难，但为什么Chris会想知道呢？

Chris没回答，这只是进一步证实了他的猜想，Solo态度也不由强硬起来了，“Chris，你是让Justine在查我们的事吗？为什么你要这么做？”

“你也查了我的事。”Chris答，“从一开始你就在说谎。Justine从没告诉过你我的办公室在哪里。你又是出于什么目的？”

Solo被这句话噎得半天没缓过来，“我不是……”他气恼地闭上了嘴，愤怒得都不想说话了。

“事情并不是你想的那样。”他最后硬邦邦地说，觉得自己真是太可悲了，他白费了那么多心思，为了Chris神魂颠倒那么长时间，结果在Chris看来，从一开始，他的行为都只是不怀好意罢了。

Gaby是对的，Chris对他确实一点兴趣也没有，有的也只是猜疑和反感。Solo想想自己还一厢情愿地一次次地屡败屡试地约Chris出去，此刻回忆起来真是不堪回首。

“那么事情真相是什么？”Chris逼问，他的不依不饶也只是让Solo更难堪，“你为什么要跟踪我，不停地假装和我偶遇试探我都是为什么？你受谁的雇佣来接近我？”

要不是他现在情绪已经跌到谷底，Solo就要大笑出声了。“天啊，你是有迫害妄想吗？为什么会有人雇佣我跟踪你，你不过是个会计！”

“我一直找你搭话是因为我对你有意思，我想跟你上床，”Solo索性一口气说明白了，这么豁出去破罐破摔的感觉真好，反正Chris在黑暗里也看不见他的脸已经涨红了。“从我见到你第一面我就想操你，这就是真相。现在你懂了吧？”

那个掷地有声的问号还没完全落在地上，房间某处发出轻轻嗡响，Solo忽然惊恐地意识到那代表什么。

他下意识地闭了闭眼，再睁开已经眼前大亮。Solo低头怒视Chris，他居然不打招呼就启动了备用电源。

Chris也站了起来，他微微垂眼看Solo了，那张平板面孔上还是Solo熟悉的漠然，他当然也不会指望Chris能给他什么答复，只是……

……只是直到最后一秒，他还心存了那么一丁点的希望。

Solo耸了耸肩，就好像甩掉了那里的什么脏东西，他一言不发地朝公寓外走去。Chris当然也没有跟上来。

一直到他重新回到黑暗中，独自走在楼梯间的寂静里，相伴他的只有自己的脚步声，Solo才轻轻地叹了一口气，把那一团鲠在喉间的怨念都吐了出去。

他走到公寓楼下大堂，一推门出去险些就被扑面而来的风雪拍了回来，Solo目瞪口呆地看着外面飘飞的大雪，目之所及已经全是白茫茫一片。他在手机上快速查了一下，发现在他还纠结自己那点破事的时候，暴风雪已经全面肆虐，城里的公共交通也差不多都停摆了。

他不死心地打算再试试看，Gaby 的电话就进来了。

“我看见新闻里说交通大瘫痪了。”她问，“你怎么样？你还困在公寓里吗？”

Solo告知了她自己最新的情况，Gaby也忍不住好笑，先是停电，又是暴风雪，他今天简直是倒霉到一个新境界了。

“那就先别出去了，”她说，“你可以留在公寓，等明天天气转好了再走吧。”

Solo想了想，也只能如此了。他转身打算走回去，迎面就看见Chris也下来了，两人视线短短相接，Chris目不斜视地从他身边走了过去，径直走进了风雪中。

Solo回到公寓里，查看了一下备用电源，Chris走之前已经设置好了门禁系统。Solo也检查了一圈公寓，只保留了最基本的供电。他透过落地窗看着阳台外越来越大的大雪，忽然想起Chris刚才走出去时的神情，心里有点不好的预感。

他拿出手机，又想起他其实并没有Chris的电话，恼火地咒骂了一声。这就是他了，暗恋并孜孜不倦地约了人家出去一年未遂，结果连个电话号码都没拿到手，现在还得摸着黑冲进暴风雪中把那个一根筋的家伙给找回来。

Chris的车确实还停在公寓楼下，Solo顶着风雪深一脚浅一脚地走过去时，还能看见他坐在驾驶座上，眼睛随着Solo移动。Solo没好气地敲了敲车窗，Chris摇下车窗，但还是没开口。

“你打算在这里坐到明天吗？”Solo恼火地说，“下车！”

“我觉得你应该不会很想和我待在一个房间里。”Chris说。

“我现在确实不想看见你，”Solo说，被他那副理所当然的态度弄得越发窝火，“但你在这里待下去不到明天就会连人带车被大雪整个埋起来。不管你喜欢不喜欢，你都要在公寓里等雪停了。下车！我不会说第三遍了。”

他恶狠狠地盯着Chris，直到他终于下了车。一路上他们谁也没说话，Solo一进公寓就在厨房里煮水烧茶，Chris一直窝在离他最远的沙发一角。直到Solo冷着脸把一杯冒着热气的姜茶放在他面前，他才抬眼看他。

“我——”

“喝掉。”Solo命令道，Chris皱着眉盯了一会那杯颜色可疑的液体，又看看Solo，大概在心里权衡了一下拒绝的后果，还是乖乖喝了。

“你可以睡在客厅里，”Solo说，声音还是冷的，“我会睡Gaby的房间。”他看了看欲言又止的Chris，“放心，我不会半夜出来侵犯你的。”

“我觉得你办不到。”Chris说。

Solo本来打定主意如无必要都不再和他说话了，闻言还是没忍住冷笑了一声。“是吗？你就这么确定？一点也不怀疑你刚才喝掉的东西里可能掺了点别的料？”

Chris困惑地皱着眉看他，又看看杯子，“我不是……我指的是，我不认为你是真的想要和我上床。”

“不好意思？”

“我见过你和那种你真正想要带上床的人在一起。在华盛顿。你当时没看见我。”Chris说，“显然你真的想要和某人上床，你会发出更确定无疑的信号。”

Solo表情空白地瞪着他，“我……”他张了张嘴，第一次感觉到语言是如此匮乏，“我并不……我当时并不是真的想和她上床。”

“你给出了确切的时间地点还有联系方式，”Chris指出，“十二点之后你邀请别人到你的房间里还能干什么？”

Solo再次哑口无言了。“那很复杂。”他只好这么说。Chris微不可察地耸肩，并没有买账。

“总之，你总是对我发送出无比含糊让人无法得出一个确切结论的信号，无论你究竟是想做什么，很显然都不是想和我上床。”他说，啜饮着杯中的姜茶。

Solo扶额，要不是他知道Chris根本学不会反讽那一套，他就会怀疑Chris在故意跟他捣乱了。“我……所以你的意思是，如果我真的有那个意思，我就该直白地问你愿不愿意和我上床？”他自暴自弃地问，“是这样吗？好吧，抱歉我这么长时间都弄错了追求你的方式。”

他看着Chris喝完茶，把杯子收走去洗了。Chris又安静地窝回沙发里，他凝望着眼前那一小块空气，陷入沉思，在他思绪的某一个角落，他也能听见Solo在厨房里的动静，他慢吞吞地从厨房走出来，走向Gaby的房间，然后中途停了。

“在华盛顿的时候，”Solo开口，Chris回头去看他，他靠在门上，眉头微微打结，纠结和迟疑交替地闪过他眼底，“实际上，我一直想的是你，包括那个邀请，我真正想要问的人也是你。”

“如果我真的问了，你会怎么说？”

“假设没有意义。它已经过去了。”Chris说。

Solo哑然失笑，奇怪的是，这也确实是最接近他想象中Chris可能给出的答案了。他点点头。

“我明白了，晚安。”

尾声、

他睡得并不怎么好。Gaby的房间里透着一股若有若无的甜香，让他鼻子发痒，窗外雪落的声音也一直不停地扰乱着他的梦。

Solo不愿意承认的是，真正在捉弄着他那可怜神经让它不得安宁的是此刻在客厅里的那个人，还有他的话。

假设没有意义，他翻了个身，恨恨地想，当然了，发生过的事情无法重来，现在他们算是彻底桥归桥路归路了。

假设没有意义，他又翻了个身，说得好像他们曾经有过什么可能似的，从一开始他们根本就没有发生过任何可能。

假设没有意义……

假设……

Solo晕头晕脑地从床上坐了起来，也许他疯了，也许他已经病入膏肓开始出现妄想症了，但也许，只是也许——

他光脚踏在地板上，悄悄地走出去。客厅里的灯早就关掉了，窗外雪夜的光映照进来，给客厅里的一切都笼上了一层迷离的蓝白色的幽光。Chris和衣半躺在沙发上，当Solo挨近时，他很警惕地睁开了眼睛。Solo小心翼翼地把一边膝盖压上沙发。Chris没有动，当Solo伸手去碰他时，他也没躲开。

他的脸摸起来很温暖，还有一点毛扎扎的胡渣。他垂眼看了看Solo的手，又对上他的眼睛。Solo的嘴巴干得可怕。

“我必须来问问，”他悄声说，“如果，如果，这一次不是假设，我想把你带上床，你会同意吗？”

“Gaby肯定不会同意的。”Chris说，Solo发出一个干涩无声的笑。

“我们可以明天就给她买过一张新沙发。”Solo说，沉迷于Chris在他手底下温暖而坚实的触感，他的手滑到Chris硬邦邦的腹肌，Chris发出了一个噎住的抽气。“她不会介意的。”

Chris又出了一口气，他似乎在考虑，这短短几秒间，Solo被他可能会同意又或者会拒绝的念头折磨得要死要活的，直到他说，“我要先告诉你，我从没有……我不知道……”

Solo用力地吞了吞口水，那声音响亮得简直令人尴尬，“没关系，”他说，拉起Chris的手，盲目地把它贴在自己身上的任何地方，Chris很快就不需要他的帮忙，动作起来，把Solo圈进自己怀里。“不管你想要怎么样，我都……”

剩下的话化为一个吻，被他印到了Chris的唇上。他们贴在一起几秒，直到Chris想到应该要分开嘴唇，就又变成了一个真正的深吻。很快Solo就忍不住气喘吁吁地跨坐到了Chris身上，他整个人都头昏目眩，甚至都不记得是怎么褪下了自己的裤子，也不记得是什么时候把Chris也解放了出来。他唯一记得的是他和Chris紧紧贴在一起的感觉有多么好。

一切都是那么混乱但又那么美好，像某个只存在于此时此刻的迷梦。他们激切地朝着对方挺动，Solo几乎是蛮横地骑在Chris腿上，扭动着胯部和他凶狠地研磨着彼此。

没一会Chris也忍不住了，他双手抓住Solo的腰胯部，用力把他压向自己，向前顶动的动作越发狂猛急切，Solo积极地迎合他粗暴的动作，把他嘴里发出那些细微的呻吟全都吞进自己嘴里。直到Chris发出长长的一声呻吟，颤抖地靠在Solo肩膀上。

Solo还硬着，但也差不多了。他转过去啄吻着Chris的嘴角，感觉对方笨拙地回吻。他就着这个吻，喘息着贴着Chris磨蹭到射了出来。

“我一直觉得人们在做这种事前会需要先有过非常深入的了解，”他们乱七八糟地叠在一起倒在沙发上，感受着彼此的余韵，Chris说，“就像那种，知道对方是什么样的人，有哪些秘密之类的。我们甚至都不知道那些。”

Solo都被他逗乐了，“不然你以为我为什么要一次一次地约你出去啊，”他带着一点恼意但更多是爱意地啃咬了一下Chris的嘴唇，却被对方习惯性地吻了回来。“下次不许再拒绝我了。”

End


End file.
